Happy Birthday Henri
by Erika Kensuke
Summary: Henrietta's birthday is march 18th  acccording to Wikia  and so I thought I would give a birthday present to Henri. I love Henri x Dylan. It's a cute pair and there needs to be more Fanfic about them! There's some Dylan x Evan!


Happy Birthday Henri

By Erika Kensuke

In most Henrietta fan drawings, Henri's eyes are green, so in this Fanfic, her eyes are green. And for some insane reason, I think Dylan Is Clyde's older brother... That's how my mind works I guess... there is kind of a resemblance... I love the way Clyde and Dylan talk to each other! xD I do admit that Evan, Dylan and Henri are a bit out of character, but Love does that to you don't we all know that?

By the way, I'm not a very good song writer... so I'm sorry if the song isn't that good...

* * *

><p>-Dylan's POV-<p>

"_Dammit! This is nothing but conformist bullshit!"_ I thought walking home with Evan after a long day at school, Benny's and the Cemetery. Evan lived across the street from Me and he couldn't wait to be back in his own room, to write down more of his thoughts, in poem form of course. Unfortunately When all I got home the only thing I was gonna think about was Henrietta. Henri and I had always known each other, and we were the same age. But I never had felt this before! Evan and I parted and I flopped down on my bed with a sigh. This bullshit has been bothering me for 8 months now. Last summer Henri went to Massachusetts to visit family because her grandfather was dying. She was gone for 3 weeks, and when she came back, She had changed dramaticly. No moron she hadn't turn conformist! She got Hot! …...wow that was really conformist... what the fuck is happening to me? anyway...She lost a ton of weight and she got a new dress Its the same as he old one but small enough that it fits her. She almost looks like Morticia Addams... I flipped my fringe out of my eyes with a sigh. **"This is some fucked up shit..."** I said aloud. I sat up and got my guitar. It's just a simple red guitar with White knobs to adjust sound when it's in the amplifier. I began to play a tune that I made that makes me think of Henri. I sang the words in my head, cause I didn't want Clyde listening in.

_You make the wolves that attack me night and day,_

_Go away._

_So I wanna stay,_

_with you constantly in the darkness,_

_Where I can hide. _

_The tombstones can't sparkle in the moonlight like your eyes._

_The pain of being with out you makes me wanna commit suicide._

_But Then I'd be with out you in the depths of hell _

_And so now you're,_

_Chorus:_

_The only reason to stay alive._

_The only reason to continue life._

_The pain and suffering isn't bad_

_When we make the Conformists go mad._

_Your the only reason to stay alive._

_The only reason to continue life._

_So be with me,_

_And keep the pain away..._

_I was lost but then you found me, _

_Made me see a light that I couldn't see._

_Guided me in the right direction_

_show me that there is no perfection._

_The conformists say to get a life,_

_But I don't want one with out you._

_Because you're_

_(Chorus)_

_Keep the pain away... _

_Keep the pain away..._

_For at least a little while_

When I finished I heard a knock on my door. It was Clyde of course. **"Hey! Keep that stupid goth Crap down!"** He never liked my music but at least he didn't call it Emo, or vamp. That's the only thing that make my family decent to be around. I put my guitar back on it's stand, and retrieved my sketch book. I wasn't in the mood to write a poem, so I decided to draw. I started with a three dimensional heart. Then began to draw Vines and thorns around it. Once I thought I had enough of them, I began to almost tie-dyed a dark purple in with a dark red. Giving the red shading elements. I gave the thorns a dark olive green color making sure to give special attention to the points. Within a half hour, I was done and it looked great. I Held the sketch out arms length, and observed it from all angles. I flipped my fringe out of my eyes and I brought the book back close to me. I took out a pen and signed the bottom right corner _"Dylan Donovan"_ then under it I wrote _"Shadow Thorn"_ Which was going to be my name if I ever decided to change it or if I somehow got famous. I closed the book, and laid it back on the shelf with the rest of my books. My shelf has a lot of great reads on them. Edgar Allen Poe stories, Ray Bradbury, H.P. Lovecraft (including the Necronomicon) and all of my poems, lyrics, and Sketches. With a yawn, I went into the bathroom, and put on my Black Bat pajamas. I combed my fringe and went back to my room. I thought about what clothes I should wear tomorrow. I looked at the Calender and my eyes widened. Tomorrow was Henri's Birthday! I had her present and outfit planned out since my own birthday, which is two days before Christmas. I got out the box in my closet, and laid out the outfit inside on my desk chair. I then took out the Black box with a dark purple bow on the desk. I admired the present, before laying back down on to my bed. I pulled the covers over my head and drifted into unconsciousness.

My alarm woke me up as usual and I actually left bed with a small smile on my face. I went into the bathroom, and got dressed. A white long sleeve shirt with a Black sleeve less hoodie, Black Skinny Jeans and my New Rocks that I Haven't worn yet and the others weren't even aware I had them. I applied my eye-liner, and went back into my room to get my bag. I packed my sketch book, My notebook with poems in it, some cigarettes, and the present for Henri. I went downstairs and left to get Evan. The look on his face was priceless when he answered the door.

"**Is that really what your gonna wear? And where the hell did you get those killer new rocks?"** he interrogated.

"**Of course I'm gonna wear this! I've Henri's birthday Present and Shit planned out since my own birthday! And I got these from my grandmother for Christmas!" **

"**Ah, the good Grandma!"** He said getting his bag. My grandma was the only one in my family who appreciated my Gothic outlook on life, and My fashion style. We left his house, and walked in silence as usual. Evan finally broke the silence.

"**I wish we could have gotten tickets for The Skinny Puppy Concert in Denver tomorrow..." **

"**How the hell would we afford the tickets?"** I asked.

"**We would all pitch in..."** He said looking at me with some form of guilt in his eyes.

"**True, but we'd have to rob a bank or something!"** Just then Henri and Georgie appeared around the corner.

"**Morning..."** Henri mumbled.

"**Morning Henri"** I pressed my lips together to stop myself from smiling. As the others started talking about they're terrible morning, I concentrated on Henri. She was wearing a different dress today. It was more of a dark gray color, and she had a black rose headband in her hair. And he usual pair of Boots she always wore. The Cross that she usually wore was starting to chip and rust. She's had that thing since she was 9. He parents made her wear it because they were over religious. I could feel a small blush emanate across my face. I slightly shook my head to try to get rid of it. We began walking again, and they stopped at Benny's in the Village Inn, to get some coffee before school. I began thinking about when I was gonna give her the present... I took the Black box out of my bag, and handed it to Henri.

"**Happy Birthday Henri..."**

"**... I didn't really want a present but oh well..."** She pulled the Purple ribbon off and opened the box. She pulled out a necklace, and gasped. It was similar to the Cross she already wore But it had a more intricate design. It had a diamond in the middle, and it was on a simple black velvet lace. It was much better than her old one. **"I-Its Beautiful..."** Henri Never used that word! I could see a small blush come across her face as she put the new cross on and took the old one off, placing it gently in the box.

"**...There's more in the box..."** I said as she almost closed the box.

"**Really?"** She reopened it and removed the old cross. Then her eyes widened, as she took out the slip of laminated paper in the box. **"A ticket to the Skinny Puppy concert?"** She asked with her voice shaking.

"**Yeah, I got two tickets... I have the other one. I bought them when the tour first started, so I managed to get front row seats."** I said as I flipped my fringe out of my eyes. She stared at me with the most happiest smile that made her not only look like a conformist, but almost made me smile as well. I merely smirked. Evan, on the other hand, looked furious. I was gonna pay for this later... Georgie seemed unaffected. We left the Village Inn and started walking toward school. I could feel Evan's cold stare as we walked. He was either gonna yell at me, or he was gonna forget about it by the time school was over and pout in his room tomorrow night while Henri and I were at the concert. There was also the slight chance he was gonna beat the hell out of me... I shivered. Once we were at the loading docks behind the school, I took out a cigarette and lit it up with the lighter in my pocket. The smoke invading my lungs always calmed my down. I stood next to Evan.

"**Your not going to Kill me are you?"** I asked with a little bit of pleading in my voice.

"**...No... Life would be to miserable without you here."** He smirked. I sat down next to Henri and began to sketch. ….well I guess I wouldn't call it sketching I was just doodling expertly... Black roses, Purple ribbons, skulls, thorns, etc.

"**Wow..."** Henri broke my concentration.

"**What?"** I asked, not realizing that she was watching me the entire time I was Sketching.

"**Your drawings...They're Killer..."** She said admiring them. I finished the giving shading to the final Skull, and signed My signatures. I can never decide which ones to sign with.

"**It's really good Dylan."** Henri commented.

"**Thanks"** I replied.

"**Can I see the other things you've drawn?"** she asked.

"Some of them are private but I'll show as many as I can" I said opening to the first page. The first was a sketch of my dream Birthday cake. Chocolate Cake, purple frosting, edible black roses in the corners, skulls, Blood drops coming out of a Vampire kid, White border frosting to make the roses pop even more and a Light blue _"Happy birthday Dylan"_ In the middle.

"**Wow... " **She said in amazement as I flipped through the pages, avoiding the sketches about her.

"**You really love drawing... I notice you gaze at the paper as if you were handling a delicate object"** She smirked.

"**...I do?"** I asked flipping the my fringe away from my eyes. I swear to god I never noticed that before!

"**Yeah" **...I was thinking about Henri the entire time though... oh well that's how I can think about her in peace without giving myself away... Why didn't I think of that before?

"**Whoa those are epic!"** Georgie exclaimed when Henri showed him the sketch of my expert doodling.

"**Yes they are"** Henri replied.

The rest of the day went on the same as usual. We got called everything from Emo to Vamp. Then went to The village Inn to drink $6 of coffee. It wasn't long till It was just Evan and I walking to our houses.

"**I thought we were all gonna go to the concert together."** Evan broke the silence once again.

"**I only had enough money for me and Henri... I'm sorry..."** I said apologetically. Evan stopped in his tracks.

"**Whats with you and Henri? She said that she didn't want a present, yet you give her one anyways. Actually two! You act so different around her and when she's gone you act like a lost puppy! Ever since she got back from vacation, you've been acting weird! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"** he shook my as he ranted making me dizzy.

"**ow... I don't know... She's just changed" **I replied dizzily, Evan sighed.

"**You love her don't you?"**

"**Love is for conformists."** I replied.

"**well unfortunately, we all have to go through it like everyone else..."** Evan sulked. He continued walking, and I followed behind.

"**What do you mean?"** I asked Who was he in love with? The tall, curly goth, who lived by the words _"Who needs that Ken and Barbie love"_ was in love?

"**I-I don't wanna say..."** He blushed and looked away still frowning. ...wait... he blushed...o shit whats happening to us goths?

"**If it's Henri, I can back off."** I said innocently.

"**It's not Henri..."** I blinked. Then who was it? **"Do you wanna hangout at my house since it's still early?"** He asked trying to get off the subject.

"**Yeah. Then you can tell me who it is you like."** I replied. We got to his house and went to his room. It was goth, but it still needed a little more. He took off his trench coat an laid it over a chair. I sat down on the floor and watched him light some incense. **"So... Who is it?"** I asked again. Evan sat down next to me.

"**I-I don't know if they like me back..."** He said apprehensively. I didn't know what to say...

"**Just use your first impulse. Though it would help if I knew who it was."** I said still confused.

"**Impulse... Hmm..."** Evan said. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He turned his head and Quickly pressed his lips to mine. Lightning went through my nerves and my body acted on my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss. His tongue begged for entrance and I let it in. I gripped tighter to him he wrapped his strong arms around my back. Then reality hit me. Wait this is Evan! He's a guy! I pushed him away and stared at him in disbelief.

"**W-What the hell j-just happened?"** I stammered. Even Evan seemed paler than usual.

"**I'm sorry Dylan I-I just..."** He trailed off. He almost look as it he was gonna cry.

"**It's ok.."** Evan looked up his teary eyes widened.

"**Really?"** He asked

"**Yeah but now you kinda have me confused though..."**

"**Why I like you?"**

"**No. Now I don't know who I like more you or Henri"** I looked down at my feet. Evan looked down at the carpet.

"**I guess you'll have to see what happens at the concert."** He said.

"**Yeah I guess...so how did this happen?"**

"**What do you mean?"** Evan asked.

"**You liking me." **

"**Oh... I don't really know...It just kinda happened..."** He said in thought trying to find the origin of his love for me. I looked at the clock on my phone.

"**Well it's getting late I better go..."** I began to get up off the floor.

"**Wait..."** Evan mumbled I could barely hear it. I sat on his bed.

"**What?"** I asked.

"**C-Can I kiss you again? Just once more until you know for sure?"** He seemed so upset...

"**...I- sure."** I felt a small smile on my face. Evan got up onto the bed, then pressing his lips to mine once more. I again lost control of my body to my nerves, putting my arms around his neck, and his arms around my back. Once again his tongue entered my mouth, and reality hit me, but I fought the urge to push him away. I instead pulled him closer making the kiss more passionate. He gave a small moan, sending chills down my back. Why was this happening? Why was I making out with my non-conformist friend? Nothing made sense anymore... He leaned forward so we were laying on his bed and he was on top of me. He pulled away and smiled a... dreamy smile...

"**I love you Dylan..."** He said, then kissed me again. This time more passionate. It took me by surprise and I let out a moan. Oops. He pressed closer, and passionately than ever. I pulled him even tighter, I began to play with his naturally black curls and this went on for about...3 minutes? I don't know I lost track of time... He finally let go and sat up. I...I still wanted more... I blinked. Why? Whats happening to me...I felt a little dizzy... I closed my eyes to make the room stop spinning.

"**A-Are you ok?"** He said getting close to my face.

"**I think so... Just a little dizzy I guess..." **I tried standing up, but I ended up almost falling over. Evan caught me of course. Shit.

"**I think You should stay here... I don't want you to hurt yourself..."** Evan said concerned.

"**Ok..."** I said closing my eyes, and I slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke up the next morning not remembering what happened. Then it hit me I kissed Evan. Er well he kissed me... I was in his bed, pressed up against him. He had his arms around me... Oh, shit... I was still dizzy sorta... I let out a small moan of despair and put my forehead on Evan's chest. He stirred, looking down at me.

"**You ok?"** he asked Synthetically.

"**I think... What time is it?"** I asked. He took his cell phone out of his pocket.

"**10:30 am"** He reported.

"**Ok..."** I said closing my eyes again.

"**What time are you picking Henri up?"** He asked. I thought for a minute.

"**Uh...the concert starts a 6:30, it takes an hour to get a good spot in line...plus like a half an hour to get to the actual stadium... so I think it was 4:00 I was picking her up..."** I said doing the math out loud.

"**Still dizzy?"** Evan asked.

"**Yeah I don't know who drugged my coffee but when I find out who it was, I'm gonna kick their ass."** Evan laughed.

"**Maybe your a little dehydrated. I'll go make some coffee."** He let go of me, kissed me forehead and left the room. I didn't move or even think of getting up. I just closed my eyes again, and I must have fallen asleep again because Evan was shaking me gently.

"**Come on wake up Dylan..."** He said softly. I struggled to sit up, and Evan had to help me. He was so strong... He handed a mug full of coffee. I drank it eagerly. But I wanted to drink slowly because I didn't wanna choke... I began to think of what happened the night before.

"**What happened after I said I was dizzy last night?"** I asked.

"**You tried to stand up and you almost fell. I said that you needed to stay here. You said ok then you passed out."**

"**Could you just say fell asleep? I don't wanna sound like a drunk..."** I said.

"**Um ok. Anyway, I went to bed and you laid with me...It's kinda hard to say that sentence without making it sound completely wrong..."** He said. I laughed.

"**Yeah I guess."** I finished the coffee and set the empty mug on the table next to the bed.

"**Do you want more coffee or do you wanna rest?"** Evan asked.

"**I wanna sleep. Can you wake me up at 1:00?" **

"**Sure. I'm just gonna listen to my music."** He took out his Black iPod, and put in the silver headphones. I laid back down on the bed, and sleep welcomed me.

"**Dylan wake up."** Evan laid his hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes sleepily and smiled.

"**morning er...afternoon."** I sat up feeling a lot better than a few hours before. At least I was no longer dizzy.

"**Hey look who woke from the dead!"** A voice said. It was Henri.

"**What are you doing here?" **

"**I came went to your house cause I wanted to hangout before the concert, but you weren't at your house. I came here to tell Evan you were missing, and he said that you came here and weren't feeling good, so you spent the night here."** Henri Explained.

"**Oh."** She cares... I felt a blush across my face. I got out of the bed.

"**I'm gonna go home and change clothes."** I left Evan's house. When I got home Clyde instantly interrogated me.

"**Where the Hell were you last night?"**

"**I got sick so I spent the night at Evan's"** I went upstairs and ignored the rest of Clyde's conformist little questions. I changed into the outfit I wanted to wear to the concert. Tight black T-shirt, Midnight blue skinny jeans, and I thought I'd wear the New rocks again. Just for the Hell of it. I got a bunch of bracelets with random things on them such as Music is my life, Bite me, FML, Twilight makes great firewood, etc. I got my Keys and took my car across the street to Evan's. I knocked on the door and Evan let me in.

"**Nice threads."** He complimented.

"**Thanks"** I replied. We went back up to Evan's room where Henri waited. Once we entered I noticed that Georgie was there.

"**Hey Georgie"** I greeted him. He just waved as usual. He didn't talk much, but when he did it was always epic.

"**You look great Dylan! Which reminds me that I should put on better clothes..."** Henri said.

"**I can give you a ride home if you want."** We usually took Henri's mom's car, but I wanted to take my car. …..and there's no point in walking when my car is right outside...

"**Ok"** we walked downstairs and outside to my car. A Black 2008 Lamborghini

"**I didn't know you had this... Are you rich or something?"**

"**Hell no, my dad is a Shoe salesman. A women shoes salesman. Just like freakin Al Bundy..."**

"**Yeah but is your mom like a secret agent or something?"**

"**No I don't know what her job is... and I really don't give a fuck. My grandma sends me money all the time, because I'm her favorite."** I smirked.

"**How much does she send?"** Henri asked.

"**Two crisp 50 dollar bills."** I bragged, **"I save half and spend half."**

"**Wow! I'm going with you the next time you go to your grandmas house. She must be freakin rich!"**

"**It's been so long since I've seen her... My mom thinks It's a letter from her. My grandma wraps it in a piece of paper so My family doesn't take it. She's been sending money to me since I went to visit her when I was 10. In 3 years I had enough to by this piece of epicness here."** I patted the top of my car, **"And Grandma always sends a Christmas present and a birthday present every year. One of them is always money then the other one is something else." **

"**Enough making me jealous, Lets go to my house!"** Henri said both annoyed and Excitedly.

"**Ok"** I got in the driver seat and turned on the engine. The purr of it was music to my ears as is to every other Conformist Jock out there. Once we got to Henri's, she told me to wait in the car. Once she came back she looked so pretty. She had a Vertically striped shirt with skull and crossbones on the shoulders, with it was a red camisole, a white skirt with Black and red lace trim, a Pyramid Stud Belt, a Black lace wrap with a small bow on her right wrist, finally she wore the cross I gave her.

"**What do you wanna do now?"** I looked at the clock on the radio, **"Its only 3:00."**

"**Maybe we could head down there early."**

"**Ok"** I replied. I turned on the Car and We set off for Denver.

The concert was great! They played all of they're songs three times and I was midnight before we finally got out of there. Henri and I were exhausted from yelling and raving. Once we got to the car, Henri finally spoke up, her voice tired.

"**We should just stay at a hotel... I don't wanna crash 'Cause you might fall asleep."** I blushed at her remark. A Hotel? Oh shit that was going to drive me insane!

"**Ok. I was thinking the same thing."** I answered. What the hell that sounded so perverted! I mentally slapped myself. She didn't seem to notice though. We drove around for 20 minutes before we found a hotel with a room. There were a lot of people at the concert. The hotel was perfect to a conformist anyway it was a bright yellow wallpaper that was peeling near the top, and a lobby with black leather seats. Anyway we got to the room, but there was only one bed... I wanted to scream, but I didn't know weather in disappointment or excitement. It was mixed feelings... I hate that it's so conformist... Henri took off her boots and set them next to the chair near the bed, as did I. I took off my bracelets and put them on the side table. I removed the covers and got in the bed. I had the side nearest to the window. I didn't want Henri to get cold. Henri climbed into the bed after turning off the lights. A Blush came across my face, but I didn't need to hide it because it was dark and Henri couldn't see anything. Then again neither could I.

"**Night Henri"** I heard her roll over to face towards me.

"**Night Dylan. I had a great time"** I could hear a smile in her voice.

"**I had a lot of fun too."** I smiled. I heard her move closer towards me. I became nervous.

"**Thank you."** she hugged me. The hair on the back of my neck rose and my eyes widened.

"**N-No problem."** I stammered.

"**What's wrong Dylan?"** She asked.

"**I-It's just... you've never hugged anyone before...or at least... not me or Evan."** She had hugged Georgie when Kenny McCormick's little sister, Karen, rejected him for Ike Broflovski.

"**It's not that rare..."** She mumbled.

"**Anyway... I'm glad you had a fun time."** I changed the subject.

"**Best birthday ever." **She hugged me again, **"...But it's missing something though..."** she mumbled.

"**Like what?"** I asked.

"**This."** I felt her warm hands on my cheeks. I felt her breath get closer to me. She pressed her lips against mine. My senses heightened, and I put my hands on her waist. I brought her closer to me and she moved her arms around my neck. Her tongue slipped through my lips, and the kiss became more passionate. She gripped me tighter, and I let out a small moan.

This was better than Evan. This felt right, and (as conformist as this sounds) I had the girl of my dreams kissing me, in a bed. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tighter. An unknown amount of time later, She finally pulled away.

"**Dylan... I love you."** She said. She felt the same way? I was breathless.

"**I love you too Henri"** I said putting my forehead against hers, **"I have for a long time."** I leaned in for another kiss. She returned the kiss and it began again.

I woke up with Henri in my arms. Her head on my chest. I stroked her black hair and admired the moment. She sighed and looked up at me with her beautiful green eyes.

"**Morning Dylan"** she said blushing and a small smile on her face. It was a side of her I'd never seen, but I loved it.

"**Morning Henri."** I gave her a sweet kiss.

"**What time is it?"** She asked. I got my Cell phone off the table, and looked at the clock.

"**It's 9:30."** I said, setting the phone back on the table.

"**We'll go home when we're supposed to leave the hotel at 11:00."** She said, kissing me.

"**Ok"** I smirked. Then a thought occurred to me, **"What do we tell Georgie and Evan?"** I asked.

"**The truth."** She smiled, kissing me again, sending chills down my back.

"**...how long have you loved me?"** I asked.

"**Since you joined Evan and I in the group, You were so adorable and lonely and the red in your hair makes you look better though it was my decision to put it in there... sorry I'm ranting... What about you?"** I felt a blush across my face return.

"**Since I joined, but it was only a small crush until you came back from vacation last summer. You look so pretty now," **I stroked her cheek,** "and this is the best thing to ever happen-"** I was cut off by Henri kissing me passionately. I immediately returned the kiss, and I hugged her tightly. She pulled away.

"**I love you Dylan."**

"**I love you too Henri."** We laid there in the bed (hugging or kissing) until about 10:40, and then left the hotel. When we got to Evan's house, we entered his room, and noticed there was an extra goth in the room.

"**Raven?"** I asked.

"**Hey"** He said forlornly.

"**What happened?"** I asked sitting down next to him, Henri sitting next to me.

"**Wendy broke up with me again, and Kyle just doesn't understand..."** He shook his head. I felt sorry for him.

"**Well you can stay with us goth kids."**

"**Thanks Dylan. I don't think I'll go back this time. Wendy used me for so long... Why didn't I ****see it before? My life has been nothing but a pain in the ass since it started..."** He ranted. I looked at Henri thinking _"We better not tell them."_ she seemed to understand the look, and nodded.

"**Dylan? Can I talk to you for a minute?"** Evan asked. We left his room and went into the kitchen downstairs. Evan sat on the counter and I sat on a chair at the table.

"**So how was the Concert?"** He asked almost mocking me.

"**Perfect."**

"**So whats your decision?"** he asked, **"I won't kill you if it's not the answer I want..."** Though he probably wants to.

"**Henri loves me to! Can you believe it? I never thought it would happen!"** I explained.

"**So you kissed her?"** Evan asked looking down at his socks.

"**Well... Technically she kissed me first..."** I recalled.

"**...So it's Henri?"** He asked

"**Yeah... Sorry Evan..."** I apologized. Evan sighed, stepping down from the counter. (I cant really say hopped of the counter because he's too tall...)

"**No, It's ok. Good luck Dude."** He hugged me. Why do people always hug me? **"Come on, lets go back upstairs."** We were on our way back upstairs, when Raven met us half way

"**Where ya goin Raven?"** I asked.

"**I'm going home to sulk some more..."** He said opening the door.

"**Ok see ya later"** I waved

"**See ya"** He said over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him.

"**I always said he'd come back"** Henri said when we entered Evan's room. Georgie handed Henri $5.

"**What was that for Georgie?"** I asked.

"**Georgie and I bet on it and I won!"** She smirked.

"**Nice."** Evan replied. I sat down next to Henri, and she immediately took my hand. The rest of the day was normal, and I took Henri and Georgie home. Once I was home, I went to my room, and laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. A few hours later, there was a knock on my door. I answered and it was Clyde.

"**What do you want?"** I asked.

"**I saw Stan leave Evan's and he was dressed like you, Did he tell you why he was joining you morons again?"** He always had to add an insult...

"**He said that Wendy broke up-"**

"**He wasn't dating Wendy!"** Clyde interrupted, little ass hole...

"**Then you tell me what happened smart ass!"** I returned his insult. I let him in my room, and we sat on the floor.

"**He was dating Kyle, Ya know, the Jewish kid, He caught him Cheating with Kenny, The poor one, and He broke up with Kyle and now evidently, He's Goth now..."** So that's what happened...

"**Wait how the hell do you know?"** I asked.

"**I was there with Bebe when it happened, dumb ass. Stan ran out of the Roller rink, and Kyle ran after him, I asked Kenny what happened. He said he felt terrible..."**

"**Jesus..."** I said out loud then I mumbled, **"At least I won't have to hide or feel embarrassed about showing off my relationship with Henri..." **

"**What was that?"** Clyde asked, raising his eyebrows.

"**I said Jesus!"** I responded quickly.

"**No after that"** He pressed the subject.

"**None of your damn business."** I said crossly.

"**Come on Bro, what happened when you told me everything?"** he asked resting his arm on my shoulder.

"**It died a painful death when I found people who appreciate me"** I said morbidly.

"**Harsh..."** He said getting off my shoulder. Ok. I freakin admit it. I was friends with my little brother. We played Poke'mon, and all that other lame brother shit. ….But I never got to Kick him. Kyle you lucky Bastard...** "Come on, Dylan, Tell me!"** He said in an annoying chibi voice.

"**Fine! I'll tell you!"** I sighed, **"I-I'm dating Henrietta..."** I blushed, looking away from him. Clyde burst out laughing.

"**That goth chick? Wow dude I saw this coming from the start!" **

"**What do you mean?"** I shoved him to get him to quit laughing.

"**Ow... I'm just sayin, It was obvious you liked her..."** He said calming down. He stood up, and walked towards my door.

"**Don't... tell anyone kay?"** I asked.

"**Sure. I'll let you pass it around. Passing around a secret isn't cool."** He said leaving the room like he fuckin owned the place. What a conformist moron... I laid back down on my bed, I decided to make another drawing. Once I was done, I put away the materials. I laid down on my bed once again, tired, and went to sleep.

The next day at school, as I was sketching, Henri asked me a question that kinda caught me by surprise.

"**Ya know when you told me that some of the pages in your book were secret?"** She asked.

"**Yeah?" **

"**How many of those are about me?"** She smirked. I scoffed,

"all of them of course" I winked. Henri chuckled.

"**Can I see them now?" **

"**Of course."** I opened the page to the 7th page, and it was a sketch of Henri wearing a beautiful black dress, one more fancy than the one she normally wore, and She was standing in the graveyard, The moonlight bringing out the wonderful features of her face and her cross.

"**I-I look so pretty..."** She admired the picture. It almost looked like a photo... I showed her the other ones and She loved them all

"**Your so talented..."** She rested her her head on my shoulder.

"**There's one more I wanted to show you."** I turned to the drawing I made last night, and she gasped. It was a picture of the two of us holding hands in a graveyard. Henri in a Black dress. A black pyramid stud belt, a Black rose Corsage, and A pair of Black shoes that lace up to the knee. Also, she had a black rose headband. I was wearing a White shirt with a collar, covered by a black trench coat. I wore simple black skinny jeans, two crossing belts, and my new rocks. There were vines wrapping themselves around our legs.

"**I love it..."** She said amazed.

"**I want you to have it."** I ripped the sketch out of the book, and took off the frills. I handed it to her and smiled.

"**Thanks Dylan..."** She was stunned.

"**Your welcome."** I replied.

By the end of the day, I was tired as usual. I went home at about 7:00, and got into my pajamas. A Few hours later, I was awakened by a rock being thrown at my window. I opened it and looked out.

"**Dylan!"** There was a voice from the ground level.

"**Henri?"** I asked.

"**Yeah! Can I come in?"** I looked at the wall clock.

"**Henri! It's 1am!"** I said crossly.

"**I'm sorry! Can I please come in? It's cold out here!"** She said.

"**Fine..."** I went downstairs. I unlocked the front door, and Henri was there in a satin Black nightgown, and a black hoodie. Her backpack was over her shoulder.

"**Henri, What are you doing here?"** I said once we were back in my room.

"**I can't take it anymore, My brother won't stop screaming in is sleep... I need more sleep... I have a reason to stay awake during the day now, so I wanna sleep at night as much as possible."** Henri had told me and the others about what was happening to her little brother. During the day he would be his normal conformist little self, but then at night, he would scream like he was being tortured. It had been happening since Cthulu went back to his slumber 7 years ago.

"**Ok. You can stay here."** I said.

"**Thanks Dylan." **She said taking off the hoodie, and setting it with her backpack on the ground next to my desk. I had laid down and Henri joined me. She yawned, and snuggled up to me. Within seconds she was asleep and I was too.

END 3


End file.
